To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Recently, with the development of communication technologies, a variety of services based on wireless connection technologies between electronic devices have been developed. For example, services have been provided, such as sharing content stored in one electronic device with another electronic device, outputting the content through hardware of the other device, etc. In this case, not only a communication connection between the electronic devices but also various pieces of information on surrounding environments of the electronic devices may be used to provide a more user-friendly user interface (UI)/user experience (UX). As a representative example, the locations of the electronic devices may be used.
The locations of the electronic devices may be acquired by a variety of methods. A method using a radio signal may be employed when the electronic devices in a close range mutually estimate the locations thereof. However, the radio signal may be distorted on account of signal attenuation by a wireless channel, jamming by an obstacle, etc. so that it is not easy to accurately estimate the locations.